The Rainbow Gate Wars
by Flynn Heat
Summary: Equestria has been at peace for the last three centuries, a treaty was formed between the Gryphon Kingdom and Canterlot. But all peace is shattered when a relic of magical power is uncovered by a team of excavators; this results in an argument between leaders over who has the right to keep the relic, but it gets out of control and the two kingdoms erupt in an all out war.


**Chapter 1: War Is Never The Answer**

Equestria has been at peace for the last three centuries since the Rainbow Gate War, a battle between two factions; the ponies and the gryphons.

This war all began when an excavation team finds a relic with runes written in a long lost language, the two nations argue over who has the rights to it; which will lead to a huge all out war between them. Banners and flags were flown by each side, determined to claim what's theirs.

It is said in legend that this relic would be the end of everything if opened, letting chaos lose upon the land. This gate would literally be the end of days, leaving nopony alive. Princess Luna is left with the duty of hiding it away forever, so that no hands may ever fall upon it again.

Princess Celestia takes her army north to the gryphon kingdom to meet with their leaders and convince them not to attack. This mission is their last resort, if it failed, then war will be the only option left for them.

Approaching the gates, Princess Celestia halts her troops. The gates open only for her, the army will have to wait until the meeting is over.

* * *

><p>South of the border lies the Crystal Caves, these caves served as a refuge long ago; but are no longer inhabited after the founding of Ponyville and Canterlot. A town and city in close proximity, the idea was to make it so they could evacuate anypony if a war were to occur.<p>

Sending two sentries inside, they wait for the all clear before entering; this place is sometimes home to thieves and renegades who are wanted by their own nations.

When nothing is found, Luna and the troops enter the cave. The crystals here seem to show a spectrum of colors, but the sights are not the mission. Reaching an iron door, Luna casts the spell to open it, this area can only be opened by the twin sisters and nopony else.

Taking one of her trusted guards, Luna heads down the dark tunnels; each of their footsteps can be heard echoing throughout the cave. Luna casts a light spell to illuminate the dark corridors, this is the only safe place to hide it, nopony else knew of this place but them.

Approaching a vault, Luna places the relic inside; insuring that its protected by a powerful barrier. The vault closes and Luna Takes her leave along with the guard following close behind her.

Guards upstairs wait for the princess to come back, each taking a few crystals to bring to their mares back home. Princess Luna comes out with her guard in tow. Each guard at immediate attention upon her return, Luna proceeds with sealing the door with a new barrier.

The old one is wearing off, but this new barrier is reinforced; allowing nopony beyond its magic.

"Soldiers! Our job is done here, move out!" orders Princess Luna.

Soldier and guard proceed out of the cave and come to a halt as a unit of gryphons stand in their way. Princess Luna sees this and wonders if her sister has failed, but that thought is soon shattered when one of them attacks one of her guards, killing him.

"What is the meaning of this?! Do you realize who you're attacking?" asked Princess Luna, angry at this breach of treaty.

"We care not for who you are, our orders come straight from the king himself." said the guard captain, a grin across on his face.

Realizing what this means, Princess Luna orders her guards and soldiers to attack them. If war is what they want, then its war they will get. Gryphon and Pony fight against one another, determined to win.

* * *

><p>Back at the Gryphon Kingdom, Princess Celestia has been kept waiting; her suspicions rise with every minute that passes. She gets her audience with the leader after about an hour of patiently waiting, but a gut feeling tells her to leave.<p>

Princess Celestia doesn't listen to it and decides to stay put. If this turns to a full out war, then she will oblige them. Standing in front of of her is the king of their faction, Cassius. Princess Celestia has known him long since the founding of their kingdom, but never imagined he'd be king of all things. Shaking the thought from her mind, she approaches him.

"King Cassius, i'm here to ask to speak with you about the conflict which threatens this land of ours. Its known to us both that a relic has been dug up on the border to our lands." said Princess Celestia.

"Yes, it seems to have caused all of us some trouble. Let us go to the conference room and talk about it there, shall we?" suggested Cassius, eager to settle things once and for all.

Both walk upstairs to the meeting room and the door slams shut behind Princess Celestia, quickly turning her head to look; Celestia has been set up.

"I'm sorry, but this relic will be ours. And i'm not about to let you ponies have it." said Cassius, gesturing for the guards to surround the princess.

"You're a coward! what happened to that kind Gryphon i used to know?" asked Princess Celestia. Cassius didn't care about friends, nor did he need to talk with Celestia. All he cares about is getting this relic by any means necessary.

"You're a fool, Cassius." replied Princess Celestia, Cassius watches as the guards charge forward to attack her, but all are sent reeling by a barrier.

"You could have just settled this peacefully, Cassius. But you chose this war over your own ideals." Cassius chuckles at her words, not amused by them.

"Ideals? My lady, there are far greater things than my own ideals. Why do you think i sent you those reinforcements a month ago?" replied Cassius, Princess Celestia's eyes widen at this treachery.

"That's low even for you. I won't forget this Cassius." answered Princess Celestia taking to the air, she flies out the window and escapes.

"What are you standing there for?! Get her!" orders Cassius, his guards quickly take off after Princess Celestia.

* * *

><p>Outside, Princess Celestia flies away, hopeful to get back to Canterlot quickly. But the guards catch up and assault her; making her cast a spell to blind them.<p>

Making her escape, Princess Celestia uses a teleportation spell to move to the ground below and hide herself. If she can lose them, they will give up and return back to Cassius. But it does not go as she hopes, only to see more searching for her in the air; circling above. Princess Celestia must think fast, if she is spotted, this war will be over even before it begins.

The gryphons above still search, unable to see through her illusion spell; it was working so far.

"This isn't good, i need to get back before its too late." said Princess Celestia, running for the border.

* * *

><p>With a few guards dead, Princess Luna has to consider her tactics carefully. One mistake and her remaining units will die, the gryphons charge, but fall into a pitfall trap Luna's guards had made hours ago.<p>

"Charge!" ordered Luna, the soldiers attack first, taking out a few gryphons, then the guards hold back any who happen to get by.

This tactic works for a while, but a change of strategy is needed, Luna has them fall back into a pincer formation, taking advantage of their exposed flanks. A few more fall to her tactics, but not enough to win.

"Retreat!" orders the guard captain as the gryphon units starts running, but Luna cannot forgive this transgression. Luna casts a fire spell, incinerating them to ashes. The battle is over within seconds. Exhausted, Luna is tired, tired of this war and all that it brings with it.

"Princess Luna! we have urgent news!" Two soldiers sent by Canterlot have come to deliver the shocking news.

Opening the letter, Princess Luna's eyes widen, her sister has been attacked? Luna has to return, even though she lost twenty stallions. They will be given a proper funeral and burial once this war is over.

* * *

><p>Back at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia is battered, but breathing. Her near fatal encounter with a squad of Gryphons has left her in no condition to fight. Princess Luna comes bursting into the room, worried about her dear sister.<p>

"Sister! are you alright? Who did this?" Princess Luna wouldn't relent with her questions, but Princess Celestia hushed her quickly.

"Luna, my dear sister. It seems Cassius has turned on us, i cannot say what he plans to do; but promise me you will not go after him." asked Princess Celestia, her eyes begging Luna.

"And why not? He deserves death!" answered Princess Luna, gritting her teeth in anger. Princess Celestia can't stand to see her sister like this, but continues with the explanation.

"Because, Cassius is not himself; he's changed. Do not stoop to his level, the only way to beat him is by being rational. Do not be so rash in your judgements, that is what gets ponies killed." said Princess Celestia, finally blacking out.

If this is what her sister wishes, then so be it. Princess Luna will have to approach this calmly. Its not brute force that wins battles, but wit and cunning; something Cassius never learned during his training with them.

Princess Celestia knows him far better than she did, but Luna couldn't shake the feeling of dread that washed over her.

"Right, calm down, Luna, you can do this." Princess Luna's anger regressing back to a calm state of mind, all hatred gone. Taking one last look at her sister, Luna leaves the room for her own, hopeful tomorrow will bring better news.

The guard captain looks over the troops, each looking like they have been thrown into a blender. But morale was falling as with each attack, they're confidence was drained from their faces. If things do not improve, this may prove to be a lost cause.

* * *

><p>In the gryphon kingdom, Cassius is planning their next move. But a small problem prevents them from getting it put into motion.<p>

A sorceress is ruining their attempts, so unless they deal with this problem now; their plan will have no effect. Cassius orders the soldiers to find her and dispose of the young one, this game they were playing has been going on long enough.

"First you, Celestia, and now this. What are you up to?," King Cassius asked himself.

Now he must focus on what they have to do to get past the barrier around the castle, with Princess Luna behind it, even getting near it would prove fatal.

"My lord, if i may?" asked a voice from behind King Cassius.

"You may speak, what's your plan?" asked King Cassius, eager to get any advantage in battle he could. The losses they are suffering are hindering their chances of getting this relic into their own hands.

"Well, since Princess Celestia has fallen to fatigue, i suggest we try an underground assault." suggested the cloaked figure, even Cassius hasn't seen her face, but trusts her all the same.

"Strike from below? the tombs down there are sacred. What makes you think this plan will work?" asked Cassius, his brows furrow at the cloaked figure. Pointing a finger to the map, she shows him a weakness in their defenses. A cave which none have yet found, a direct path into the castle itself.

With a smile, Cassius nods and gathers the soldiers into the throne room. Each standing at attention to his every command, any traitorous act was met with death. Last month there ten soldiers who wanted to desert and help the ponies, but Cassius caught wind of this plan and ended it swiftly. The ten were hung at the gallows, wings made unusable and broken; this made it so they could not escape.

Ever since that day, none have dared to question their place. But still it was talked about and kept as a lesson to never defy their king, ever. With that in place, King Cassius looks over his soldiers; each face full of confidence. But one of them held his head down, unsure if he could go through it.

"Is something the matter, soldier?!" shouted King Cassius, the soldier startled to attention at his presence. Sweat rolling down his face as he is nervous.

"Uh.. No sir!" King Cassius wasn't convinced.

"Do you know what we do to cowards, soldier?" asked King Cassius, keeping his eyes focused on the gryphon's. He never tolerated cowardice, it would shame the army if any one gryphon shows it in their eyes. Cassius takes this as a weakness and has him taken to be made into a real gryphon. By that, it means the weaklings are put through torture until they toughen up.

"Any other gryphon nervous? good!" said King Cassius, walking back to his throne. The cloaked figure stands by his side, only offering a grin at the sight.

"You're quite the tyrant, my lord. But please avoid doing anything rash on the battlefield, we don't need another corpse to clean up after all." This gets a growl from Cassius, but he knows its true.

Anything goes on the battlefield, one mistake and you're through. King Cassius looks over the remaining soldiers, only about one hundred remain in the castle. Not much to work with, but if placed properly; they could win.

King Cassius gestures for the cloaked figure to approach, lowering her head; he whispers into her ears.

"Make sure none are left alive, fail and you're the one who'll be left for dead." said King Cassius, the cloaked figure nodded and took only fifty of the gryphon units with her; leaving King Cassius with fifty gryphons himself.

"Understood your grace, but i can't guarantee your safety." said the cloaked figure, leaving with a smile across her face.

These two are enemies, but any opportunity to rid themselves of the biggest power in Equestria was well worth working together.

* * *

><p>Princess Luna has to make preparations for the conference tomorrow, every Princess in Equestria will be there. King Cassius is a threat that must be taken seriously, for his betrayal will be his own undoing. But for now, all is quiet outside the castle walls.<p>

Princess Luna pays a visit to the royal sleeping quarters to check on her sister's condition.

"Sister? may i come in?" asked princess Luna, waiting at the door for permission.

"Yes, dear sister, you may come inside." answered Princess Celestia, a smile forms on her face at Luna's visit. Seeing her sister beaten like that made her anger reach its limits, but thanks to her sister, she calms herself down.

Princess Luna pulls over a chair to sit next to her, eager to have a chat for once.

"I'm afraid we may have to abandon the city and ponyville, but its become too quiet." says Princess Luna, her worries are warranted.

Princess Celestia nods in agreement, but first they need a plan. This requires absolute focus, if they were to be attacked on route to the shelters; everypony would be killed. They both don't need that guilt on their conscience.

"I understand your worried, Sister. But there isn't any way to be sure we won't be ambushed on the way, so i suggest we send a decoy party, they will provide a distraction long enough so that we are long gone before they figure it out."says Princess Celestia. Princess Luna has her doubts, but if it works as planned; they will have a fighting chance.

"I'll have the guard captain make sure to keep vigilant, sleep well, Sister." said Princess Luna, closing the doors.

The guards at her door pull away as Luna opens the bedroom doors. Glaring at them both for eavesdropping, but tonight she had more important matters than to deal with these two.

The guards can finally breathe a sigh of relief, they were not off the hook by any means.

But their actions have still earned them clean up detail, no soldier looks forward to it.

Both glance at each other and look back with ears folded, knowing full well what that means. For now they can do as they were told, to guard the Princess with their very lives.

* * *

><p>Entering the throne room, Princess Luna stops to look at the stained glass windows; these show images of past events and the ponies who earned their way to legend.<p>

Thoughts of that day when Princess Luna's own hatred of her sister turned her into Nightmare Moon still haunts her dreams, she is sure that her sister still fears it to this day.

Now all that is a distant memory now, what matters most is that she was saved by Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Princess Luna was given a second chance that day to make things right, though that proved easier said than done. She couldn't blame the ponies for their fear of her. But the stories they made up were ridiculous, and at the same time insulting.

"Princess Luna? We have a problem!" says a soldier, running up to her and bowing his head.

"What is it, soldier?" asked Princess Luna, eager to see what has this stallion in such a panic.

"We have reports of intruders in the underground tunnels, we think its a surprise attack by King Cassius, My lady." answers The soldier, picking himself up; he heads back to his post.

This is indeed troubling, a flaw in their defenses exploited like this will be fatal if she cannot bring it under control.

Rushing to the barracks, Princess Luna bursts through the Guard captain's door and into his room; startling the stallion out of his wits. Standing up, the guard captain approaches and sees something is wrong. The one thing a soldier is taught is to never doubt your gut feelings, not for an instant.

"Princess? what brings you here, did something happen?" asked The guard captain, eager to hear the news from princess Luna.

"Intruders have begun their attack from below, gather the guards and have them wait at the tunnel exit" commanded Princess Luna, this situation couldn't get any worse than it is. This surprise attack was unexpected, Princess Luna heads back to her sister's room to collect her and make their way out of the castle.

The decoy party is sent out first and head for the Everfree Forest, while the two of them and the citizens head the other way toward the crystal empire. Cadence and shining armor should have the news by now. The elements were sent a head of time, Luna had done this and for good reason. Her instincts were right all along, King Cassius wasn't just going to play fair, he'd rather be done with it quickly.

Moving through the mountains, the Princesses lead the way, the guards taking the rear and soldiers at the front. There were sure to be Gryphon patrols, so Princesses Celestia and Luna allow the refugees to take a quick rest, but time is of the essence; they must hurry. With fresh water in the canteens, the group presses forward; each advance must be taken with caution, if the guards find them; then nopony will be left alive.

"Curse that Cassius, what's his deal anyway?" asked Luna, gritting her teeth in frustration. Princess Luna puts a hand on her shoulder and calms her down before she gets upset again.

"We can't worry about him right no, sister. These ponies are counting on us to get them to safety." answers Princess Celestia, eager to get this over with as soon as possible. They approach a fork in the road, a sign points two ways; One in the direction of Vanhoover and the other to the Crystal Empire. Since this is the only way through to the city, the sentries trusted with recon move ahead of them to scope out the situation.

Its been too quiet, but such is expected if an ambush is ready to be sprung on them; but they are fortunate to not encounter that event. For now, they can relax a little as night falls upon Equestria. Reaching the border, they have to hide from a patrol of gryphons; luckily they go unseen by them. The Crystal Empire is only just over the horizon, if they make it there, they'll be safe.


End file.
